Tenebrae Infinitum
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Team 7 and Team 8 including Hanabi investigate what cause Land of Spring to become the Land of snow again. But this small adventure will lead them to meet a mysterious stranger. But they also come into conflict with a Organization know as that Tenebrae Infinitum that threaten country and maybe the world.


I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I also do not own dungeon and dragon pathfinder. I do not own Mark Frey he is own by Giratina Zero.

Team 7 and Team 8 including Hanabi investigate what cause Land of Spring to become the Land of snow again. But this small adventure will lead them to meet a mysterious stranger. But they also come into conflict with a Organization know as that Tenebrae Infinitum that threaten country and maybe the world.

Tenebrae Infinitum

A massive cruise ship was out in the ocean as it was heading for nation known as the Land of Spring. It use to be known as the Land of Snow which was ruled by a brutal tyrant known as Doto as the land was trap in a endless winter as he oppress the people. But a genin team came from Konohagakure along with Koyuki Kazahana daughter of late Daimyo of the lands. Through many hardship, Doto was done in by a boy known as Uzumaki Naruto. Who sent the tyrant crashing into a generator the previous Daimyo was building as it turn on for the first time. Transforming the Land of Snow into the Land of Springs.

"I can't believe we going back to the Land of Spring." Naruto said as he was sixteen year old with sky blue eyes and sun kiss blonde hair as he was wearing a orange and black outfit.

"Yeah it's surprising for sure." Naruto teammate Haruno Sakura said as she had pink hair and was wearing a red and white outfit. She also has B-cup size breast.

"It good to be back on this team actually. I still apologize for trying to go to Orochimaru" Naruto rival Sasuke Uchiha said as he was wearing a black outfit while carrying a katana.

"Sadly Kakashi-sensei can't come due to catching that stomach virus." Naruto commented while looking at Sakura.

"Well excuse me for trying to cook up a healthy lunch for him." Sakura said offended.

"Well it was just a simple mistake." Sasuke said as he flinch a little as he place his hand on his neck.

"Is that Mark acting up again?" Naruto asked concern for Sasuke.

"Yeah but I know not to let it take control of me. That power this Mark offer come with price for sure." Sasuke said as he remember what he did and he felt great shame for what he has done.

"Where is Team 8 and the Hyuga." Sakura commented.

"I think they might be in the lounge area." Naruto commented.

"Then let go find them." Sasuke said as all three of them went to the lounge area.

Soon they arrived at the lounge area as Team 7 spotted Team 8 right away. Standing nearby several suitcases were Five people as all of them turn around and looked at Team 7.

"There you all are, where have you three been since I'm Jounin Leader for all ." Team 8 Squad Leader Kurenai Yuhi said as she had crimson eye and long black hair. She was wearing a odd white bandage like outfit as she had E-cup size breast.

"We were at the front deck." Sakura replied.

"We almost close to the mainland now so be prepare." Kurenai said

"But it is getting chilling now and I what to get Akamaru out of cargo holding area." Kiba said as he had spikey brown hair and was wearing a black leather outfit.

"You should have thought of that before letting him wander around so much." Kurenai said

"That is true." Shino said as he was wearing a hooded outfit and wearing black sunglasses.

"Don't be hard on him." Hinata said as she had long indigo hair in a hime-cut style. She also wearing a loose fitting lavender and cream color hooded jacket with lavender cuff over a mesh armor. She also had navy blue pants on as well with blue sandals. She had F-cup size breast as well.

"It getting colder now I'm wonder want is so important that Land of Spring Daimyo didn't tell us anything over that letter." Hanabi said as she was fifteen years old as she had long brown hair and pale eyes. She was wearing biker outfit with a leather jacket—adorned with flame designs going up the sleeves and a "Let Me Live" design on the back—and leather pants, a cropped red top, a red bandanna, and a pair of cowboy boots. Also a DD-cup size breast

"Sorry all passengers it seems the weather of Land of Spring took a turn to the cold so we will be issuing you all winter clothing right now." voice said over the intercom.

"Wait what?" everyone said at once.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ten Minute later at the Land of Spring Capital dock. It was snowing everywhere as the Konoha group were shock by this development. They all were wearing winter clothes now.

"What in the world happen here?" Naruto asked shock since he know it spring right now and winter past already. Why it is it snowing right now.

"Maybe this is the problem the Daimyo called us for." Kiba commented.

"No if that is the case they be able to handle anything that is wrong with there generator themselves. Something else is happening around here." Hanabi commented.

"Well let's make our way to the Daimyo Castle and maybe Princess Koyuki be able to explain to us." Kurenai said as they started walking toward the Daimyo castle.

They soon arrived at the castle as the entire group went inside the place. The Land of Snow Daimyo was waiting for them. She had a look of happiness on her face.

"You all finally arrived and I also glad Team 7 arrived as well including you Naruto." Koyuki Kazahana said as she had long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and light blue-colored eyes. She was wearing a wearing green winter kimono. She also had E-cup size breast. The Princess was over joy to see that help arrived. But she also felt a secret joy and amazement at seeing Naruto as he grown so much from the small boy who ask for her autograph plus saving her and the country.

"It nice to see you as well but why is snowing in spring right now?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah I should tell all of you the terrible trouble my country is in right now. Follow me to throne room." Koyuki said as she started walking while Konoha Shinobi follow after her.

Xxxxxx

Soon they arrived in a throne room as Koyuki went and sit down on the throne as several advisors appeared.

"I believe something happen to the generator which is why winter is lasting longer then normal now. Normally at the end of winter the generator would turn on signaling the end of winter and start of spring. But it hasn't happen at all actually it gotten colder now." Koyuki said.

"Is it a mechanical failure?" Kurenai asked.

"We sent several engineers to check on the generators to see if it was one. But none of them didn't came back at all." One of the advisor replied.

"Actually they did came back but not all of them." another advisor said.

"Someone murder them no butcher them is more like it." Koyuki said as she remember the report the search party sent to her.

"So you found there bodies at the generator?" Kurenai asked.

"No they were scattered across the land and anyone that got sent to the generator turn up missing after that so I stop all search party and engineer from going in that direction since I fear for there lives. So can you help us out and solve this mystery?" Koyuki asked.

"We will do it." Naruto said.

"Thank you so much Naruto for saying that." Koyuki said as she had look of relief on her face. Suddenly a guard came into the room.

"Koyuki-sama we found another body." the guard said as he kneel before his Daimyo.

"Where is the body." Koyuki asked as she had sad look on her face as another one of citizen been killed.

"At the Market district." the guard said.

"I believe we should handle this matter for you Koyuki-sama." Kurenai said.

"Sure and I will have my men provide you all of the information we gather so far." Koyuki said as the Konoha team left the throne room as they soon exit the castle and headed for the Market district.

They soon found the corpse at the entrance of the market district as it was mounted on a cross. But the corpse looked like it was severely mutilated that one can't even tell the gender that the victim was in the first place.

"That is horrible." Hinata said looking at the corpse. It looked like the person was flayed alive.

"This is not bandits for sure." Kurenai said.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked as Sakura and Hinata started examining the body with Hanabi helping out. Shino and Kiba were using there talents to catch and trace scent. While the guards that were there help out.

"I don't know at all." Kurenai replied as soon Akamaru barked.

"Akamaru said he found a odd scent that doesn't belong." Kiba said.

"Just like you shinobi don't belong here as well?" a male voice asked.

Walking out from the nearby alley was a young man wearing black boots, black jeans with black leather chaos over them, seven crisscrossing black belts, black shirt, a black leather jacket with silver piping and a silver tribal wolf on the back with the phrase "Carpe Noctem" above it in gothic script, black motorcycle gloves with steel on the back, knuckles, and fingers, and silver wolf necklace. His hair was light brown and his eyes were a haunted grey. He glared at the Konoha shinobi with absolute contempt.

"What your problem?" Kiba asked as he can sense the hostilely from his glare.

"I dunno. Did I interrupt your killing spree?" The young man asked

"We just arrived here so how can we even cause this killing spree." Kurenai said.

"Yeah we doing investigation work." Kiba said

"Of course my apologies." The man said sarcastically. "After all everyone knows that murderers do that."

"What is your problem?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no reason to answer you murderers." Mark said

"Really what is your problem and why keep calling us murderers?" Hanabi asked a bit annoyed right now.

"Your kind murdered my family onto sister's wedding day." The man said growled

"What?" everyone simply said at once.

"Everyone was slaughtered like animals...my sister worse of all! She was raped to death in her wedding dress!" The man roared as balls of lightning manifested in his hands.

"What kind of monster do that to people." Naruto said as he was disgusted at what he just hearthat some shinobi wreck this man sister wedding. Killing everyone plus killing and raping the men sister.

"I feel sick from hearing that." Hinata said as she was horrified that someone died like that. Everyone looked disgusted from hearing that.

"Who ever did that is the most vile human being ever." Kurenai muttered as that is on of her worst fear.

"That is fucked up." Hanabi said.

The man glared at them but calmed down. "All I know is that your masked special unit, ROOT will die at my hands."

"Wait ROOT?" everyone said at once confuse.

"The only masked unit we know of is ANBU." Kurenai said

Remember none of them don't know about ROOTS since it was most likely disband during the reign of the Third first term. Danzo made sure they stay in the shadow.

"I know what they called themselves." The man said leaving

"This is starting to become a odd mission." Kurenai commented trying to wrap her head around this ROOT. The only masked unit she know is ANBU. Is there a hidden unit that no one knows about?

"Well I hope the men can find his sister killers." Naruto said.

"That I can agree on." Hanabi said.

"Still what in the world he means by ROOTs?" KIba asked confuse.

"Don't know at all but they must be connected to Konohagakure somehow since he said our masked unit. So most likely what ever this ROOT organization is they tied to our village in a weird way or mess up way." Sasuke commented.

"So what we do now?" Sakura asked

"We will take this body to the city morgue." a guardsman said.

"We will go back to the castle to talk to the Princess." Kurenai said as the guardsman nodded there head as they pick up the body and head toward city police station.

xxxxxx

Soon they arrived at the castle as they enter the throne room. Koyuki looked at them as she had a look of hope.

"Did any of you find anything new at all?" Koyuki asked with hope.

"The only things we manage to get is unknown scent." Hinata said.

"How you acquire this scent?" Koyuki asked curious.

"Akamaru pick up the scent and he believe it heading out to the wildness. He believe it smell human." Kiba said as everyone looked at him.

"Wait you mean he not sure of the scent?" Kurenai asked as Akamaru bark.

"Eh from what Akamaru told me something about the scent creep him out." Kiba replied.

"That is odd but he can track it down right?" Koyuki asked hopeful.

"He sure can." Kiba replied.

"Then I will provide some snowmobile for all of you to help you with your investigation." Koyuki said

"Thank you for doing that." Hinata said.

"Just please solve this mystery quickly." Koyuki pleaded as Konohagakure group nodded there heads.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: I hope all of you enjoy this new story.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out with starting this story. You are the best friend ever.


End file.
